Long time, No See
by Tabbz
Summary: As far as Alice knows her older sister Bella died two years ago, and her own life since then has lacked colour and anything worth paying attention to, but when she moves to the dark and gloomy Forks and meets the resident mystery guy Jasper her world is turned upside down. But Bella, who survived purely due to her boyfriend Edward is forced to either let them happen or stop them.
1. Sister

**Sister**

**Alice**

"Bella?" I said worriedly, "Bella, are you ok?"

"Do I look it?" My big sister grimaced pointing to the shard of glass emerging from her stomach.

"Right yeah sorry." My lip quivered. "You'll be okay, someone will come and get us."

Bella winced and a silent tear fell from her eye, I instantly wiped it away, "Alice-"

"And then you can tell me who lover boy is." I rushed staring at the ceiling and silently begging for them to hurry up.

"Alice-" Bella repeated, I didn't look down, it hurt too much.

Instead I carried on talking, one of my worst and best habits. "And then you can keep your promise and help me redo my room."

"Alice-"

I tried to think happy thoughts, I guess a lifetime of Peter Pan does affect a person eternally, "And we can go and find you a whole new wardrobe for winter-"

"ALICE!" Bella shouted, "listen to me, please!" I jumped and looked down at her, "Alice we aren't going to be able to do that."

"Yes, we will." I insisted adamant.

"Alice I'm not. I'm not going to make it." Bella told me, I shook my head and she nodded. "I'm not Alice, trust me, I won't make it but I'll be fine."

"Don't be silly..."

"I love you Alice." She interrupted, "You're the bestest."

"Bella..."

"Say it back Alice! That's how it goes!" Bella laughed.

"You're bester." I sniffed.

"You're bester." Bella insisted

"And you're bestest."

XXXXX

Oh, I hate that dream. Stupid stupid dream, why would I want to remember how my sister died? Glancing to my left at my new alarm clock it told me that it was half 2 on the 13th September 2013. Bella'd be 20 today.

I'm Alice Mary Brandon-Swan, I'm almost 16, I have short black pixie hair and I'm starting a new school today. Two years ago my school back in Arizona collapsed and my sister died because of me. My parents moved us to Forks, Washington on the weekend and it has to be the rainiest place in America.

Our house is ok though, I have a balcony, actually speaking of, the balcony doors are still open.

I shoved the duvet back and walked out the balcony door letting the cold air wash over me as I lent on the rail. I missed California but the cold air was refreshing and I had the chance to be a nobody because as Bella complained a lot about nobody really cared about the new girl so I could keep my head down and there would be no awkward conversations with my old friends. I just had to bear school a little while longer.

I liked it out here it was calming to watch the leaves sway and rustle in the gentle breeze but according to Dad-who'd grown up here- it wouldn't last and it'd probably be raining tomorrow.

But who cares right? I just needed to get through one more year, then I'd get a fashion design apprentice in New York or something.

XXXXX

"Morning, Sweetie." Mum said cheerfully holding out toast for me. I took it grabbing the milk as well, "What are going to wear on your first day of Forks High school?" She said, sitting opposite me.

"Jeans, my new boots and my red sweater." I told her, "I'm gonna go get ready."

I pulled my new boots on, grabbed my pink make up bag and my ghd's spinned around on my new chair and did my hair and make up in record timing, still bagging a lift with mum and arriving at school 30 minutes before school started.

The reception area was warm and cosy although the receptionist was almost scary and what an earth she was wearing I'll never know all I can say was that it completely clashed with her bright orange hair.

"Alice Brandon-Swan." I told her and she nodded looking down at her Computer.

"Ok, your registration room is A4 and here's your timetable and a map." I walked out looking at the map, found my locker and hid as the hoards of students streamed through the doors. The bell went then and taking a deep breath I braced myself heading for room A4... Where ever that was.

XXXXX

I walked into my registration class to find most seats empty and a teacher shuffling around his desk. "Uh, excuse me?" I said hesitantly the teacher looked up at me, "Alice Brandon-Swan." I told him sounding a hell of a hell of a lot more confident than I felt.

"Ah yes, our new Californian pupil." He took a pair of glasses off the desk and read the sheet the receptionist had given me. "Take a seat at the back please." He told me pointing, I followed his finger and sat in the corner where hopefully no-one could stare at the new girl.

I didn't pay attention to the teacher when he was talking to the pupils drifting in, instead I people watched, giving people back stories and naming them. There was Oliver, the geeky one with glasses and a serious case of acne, he'd lived here his entire life, tipped for being valedictorian and captain of the maths club. Then along came Kaitlin with Sophie-May, the resident it girls, behind then came the jocks, Simon and Kyle and a couple I named Chloe and Steven. This went on for 20 minutes but then a boy with amazing honey blonde hair walked in. As soon as he slumped in with the obvious attitude of a girl on her period and a black rucksack thrown loosely over his shoulder he froze and just stared at me. I took this time to check him out-don't blame me, I'm a hormonal 15 year old girl- he was well built with an obvious 6 pack, strong jaw line and broad shoulders his eyes were almost golden and his gaze was piercing. I looked away from him back to the magazine telling me that green was the new black - that's absolute rubbish, you can't replace black. Full stop. The idea's ludicrous, if it was anything it'd be tartan and checks.

"Um, you're sat in my seat." A voice with a strong Texas accent said, I jumped and looked up only to see the boy I'd been staring at. "What? Oh, right sorry." I stuttered, I had started to get my bag when he sat next to me.

"You stay there, it's fine." He told me.

"Um, ok?" What the hell is wrong with me?

"I'm Jasper." He said smiling, I stared for a moment until I realised what he'd said.

"Alice." I smiled.

"So you're the new girl." He realized, starting to drum his fingers on the desk.

"The one and only." I answered, looking towards the front and catching the eye of the blonde one I'd named Kaitlin.

"Do you know what classes you're in?" He whispered after glancing at the teacher, I nodded and passed over my timetable. "Awesome," Jasper whispered, with a touch of sarcasm. Then he smiled, "you're with me all day today." He told me handing back my timetable I smiled back, ever so slightly worried, how was I supposed to concentrate with him next to me all day?

XXXXX

"So have you always lived in California?" He asked as we walked to our first class, Spanish.

"I have but Dad grew up here and Mum in Florida." I told him glancing at him, "What about you?"

"We, uh move around a lot." He glanced back at me and grinned. "We've been a lot of places, Forks has gotta be the rainiest though."

"You can say that again." I laughed, "Jasper?"

"Hmmm?"

"Doesn't matter." I sighed, leaning against the door.

"Alice, just tell me."

"It's nothing!" I insisted.

"You're lying." He stated, standing opposite me.

"How would you know?"

"It's obvious!" Then as if to cover something up he followed it with "Besides, you're about to chew your lip off!"

"Oh right, yeah." I grumbled, blushing beetroot.

"My sister does that." He laughed, "well, used to anyway." He sighed.

"So did mine!" I giggled, glad the subject had changed but upset it was now about Bella.

"You've got a sister?" He questioned, taking the bait.

"Had." I clarified, "she died two years ago." My throat was tight and he sensed I couldn't or wouldn't say anymore so he dropped it and we didn't talk until half way through history.

"Jazz?"

He turned to me, "Ali."

"Help. Me. Please." I begged. "History is possibly my worst subject."

Smirking he took my sheet and filled it in for me without another word.

XXXXX

"So, your favourite band is Paramore, colour is pink, thing to do is shop, ice cream is cookie dough, film is Winnie the Pooh and heffalump and time of year is Easter." I nodded and Jazz breathed, grabbing a lemonade and handing it to me.

"Damn heights." I grumbled looking up at him.

"Just coz you're a Pixie." He laughed ruffling my hair. My hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch the hair." I warned him, "ever."

Smirking, he gently removed my hand from his wrist "Sorry."

"You should be. Now can we sit down? I'm starving!" He spotted an empty table near the windows and started walking towards it, after taking my tray from my hands.

"How can someone so small eat so much?" Jazz asked disbelievingly as he watched me start yet another piece of pizza.

"How can someone so massive eat absolutely nothing?" I shot straight back at him.

"Touché"

"Well?"

"Not hungry." He looked over my shoulder and frowned, "what is going on over there?" I followed his gaze to the front of the room and saw a girl with blonde hair falling down her back trying to explain something to a pair of guys.

"I don't get it, are they your brothers and sister? I thought there were four of them..."

Jazz looked at me like I was crazy. Which admittedly I probably am.

"Jasper." A gruff voice suddenly said behind me, making me jump. "We need to talk to you."

"Now's not a great time Emmett."

"Apparantly it's highly urgent." I turned from Jazz to Emmett... Oh crap, why is everyone so tall in this school?

"Jazz it's fine, go." I told him, finishing my pizza. He glanced at me one more time then as I'd realizing that I didn't know anything about the school so I wasn't going anywhere he got up and followed Emmett.

I watched him dawdle out after his brother and started on the rest of the food.

**Bella**

"Has she sent another yet?" Rosalie asked resting her head on my shoulder, I nodded clicking on the email

From:Pixie

Heya Bells,

Mum, says I should stop sending these, I don't want to! What do I do?  
I start my new school tomorrow, just gotta remind myself not to kill myself...

Love Alice.

"Talk about short and sweet, eh?" Edward joked coming over. I looked up and grinned, "You need to hunt Bells." He whispered, running his finger gently down my face.

"Hmm..." Edward's hand suddenly shot up catching what I presumed were his keys.

"Nice try Emmy Bear." Edward growled. Emmett scowled stalking out to Edward's silver Volvo, leaving Jasper in fits of silent laughter.

"Can we go?" Rosalie asked, glaring at Jasper. "Like now?" She growled, pulling Edward off my lips.

"Oooh, scary Rosie!" I giggled, dizzy.

XXXXX

"So your Dad grew up here?" Rosie asked leaning over the passenger seat.

"Yep, that house there." I told her pointing as we passed the two bedroom house on the main road.

"Awesome." Rosie said, leaning back against Emmett, "hey Jazz,"

"What?" Jasper snapped, he'd been in this mood since Rosie discovered that Maria was just using him.

"You can look happy you know." Rosie smiled, she'd never liked Maria, actually none of us had ever liked Maria and the only one of us who isn't intensely relieved she'd gone is Jazz.

"Why should I be?" He asked cynically.

"Because you don't have a bossy know it all dragging you down like we do?" Emmett joked, resulting in being slapped by Rosalie.

"You're better off without her." Edward told him as he pulled into the school car park, as far away from the front of the school as he could get whilst still being on the school grounds.

"You say that now." Jazz grumbled getting out of the car and walking away.

There was a simultaneous sigh of annoyance and we all opened our doors and got out, watching Jasper skulk his way past bitchy one and bitchy two, Jessica and Lauren. "Do you think-" I started.

"Bella, Maria's a bitch, she only ever wanted his gift, he needs a distraction. That's all." Rosalie sighed, leaning on the door, "besides, I don't like her."

"Yeah, naturally if the sister doesn't approve then the relationship's doomed!" Edward taunted, remembering how Rosie had spent months trying to convince me not date Edward when I was human.

"Shut up, copper brain." Rosie laughed, sauntering off, dragging Emmett with her.

"It's not copper, it's bronze!" He called after her, way too loud and way too defensive. He turned to me with a pout, I smirked and began following Rosie.

"Copper." I told him before facing the school and walking quickly to catch up with Rosie.

"And you're supposed to be on my side!" He groaned after I'd caught up, the three of burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

XXXXX

The morning as usual passed quickly, English, Physics, Biology. So interesting... But lunch was fun, if by fun you mean Earth shattering and devastating.

Edward had sulked the entire morning and only snapped out of it when he realized that I was about to be in a room full of people with blood pumping through their veins and I hadn't hunted in almost two weeks.  
Edward has this habit of being ridiculously and irritatingly over-protective and worried, my first hunting trip was by all accounts exceptionally boring, he was at his worst around werewolves, and people when I was hungry. The conversation basically followed this pattern leading up to lunch

"Stop it. I'm fine Edward!"

"But-"

"Shhh!"

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But that's not fair."

"Edward..."

"Fine!"

"Thank you!"

"Maybe we should-"

"Jesus Christ Edward! I'm fine okay!"

"Why should I listen, I'm stronger than you I could drag you out of here at any moment."

"Maybe because I have complete control over my hunger?"

"Beeeellllllaaaaa!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"What are you thinking?"

"That, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is absolutely none of your business."

"But that's not fair" That's when I saw her, a tiny teenager with spiky black hair, her hand wrapped around Jasper's wrist just above her head.

Everyone was quiet when I didn't retort to Edward's frankly awful counter argument, "Bella?" Rosie invaded my eye line, "what's wrong?"

"Rosie... Turn around." She frowned but slowly did what I said and gasped immediately.

"Bella!" Rosie exclaimed, "Is that Alice? With my brother?"

"No, it's just a look-a-like, or something. Can't be Alice. It just can't!" I insisted more to myself than to her.

Rosie's eyes widened, "Look-a-like, smell-a-like, sound-a-like and uh, attitude-a-like..." Rosie muttered, "how many Alice's do you know?"

"Edward?" I whimpered, he frowned at me and shook his head.

"The only thing she's thinking right now is 'I hate heights, stupid bloody heights. And why is everyone at this school so tall?' Sound like her?"

"Yes." Rosie and I groaned simultaneously, "what else?" Rosie asked.

Edward made a face at her as I used his arm to repeatedly hit my head against because that's what mature people do. "Not much else, but Jazz is thinking... Actually you probably don't want to hear what he's thinking..."

"Oh jesus christ, mother of god, kill me now."

"I'll go get mister Sunshine." Emmett grumbled stalking towards said adoptive brother.

I listened to Rosie quickly give Edward the run down on everything Alice until Emmett got back with Jasper, "What?" He sighed, "If this is another Maria lecture I may have to decide to randomly have a killing spree."

"No Jasper. It's about her." Emmett motioned towards Alice who had her back to us and was singing under her breath.

Jasper looked behind him and said, "Yeah, so what? She's called Alice. She's sweet." He shrugged and looked questionably at my probably obviously pained face.

"She, Alice. She's my sister."

**XXXXX**

**New stories when I should be writing the ones I'm already writing, oops**

**But anyways... Review please!**

**Tabbzxxx**


	2. That's my name

**That's my name**

**Bella**

Jasper looked at Alice and then at me and then at Alice then at me, this went on for a few minutes before he said "She's your sister?"

"Ugh!" I grimaced, burying my face in my hands, I felt Edward pull me into his side.

Rosie sighed, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Jazz, when we said 'find a distraction' we didn't mean a human! Especially when said human is Alice!"

"I uh, um. I didn't know!" I heard Jasper exclaim, I practically heard Edward roll his eyes at his crappy defence. "Besides, I-um, I kinda like her." My head shot up. Jazz was staring wistfully at my baby sister and the four of us made disgusted noises at the back of our throats. "She's cute you know?"

When he turned back I was glaring at him, "Don't you dare Jasper. Alice, needs to stay out of this. Out of all of it okay? It needs to stay that way!" He frowned at me so I begged, "please Jasper! She's my baby sister!"

Jasper was frowning probably reading our emotions, mine primarily anger and protectiveness, I could sense Rosie's complete annoyance for her brother coming off her in waves, whilst Emmett and Edward were probably intensely bored. "Bella..." Jazz whispered, "If I don't go back she's going to wonder why, then she'll ask questions." I frowned at him and opened my mouth to retort but turned and walked away instead.

And I kept on walking until I reached the cover of the trees then I ran, and kept on running until I found the meadow Edward had brought me to when we'd first moved to Forks. The day after I watched Alice sit there and cry for hours over my grave. Edward was already there and the second the clearing opened I broke down into tearless sobs.  
Falling in love with a vampire is both the best and worst thing to happen to me. The worst because I was human, every second I spent in his company was exceptionally dangerous-but I was an exceptionally stupid person. Plus Rosie had been my best friend for years and as I'd pointed out plenty of times when he was scared he'd bite me, he'd been a vampire a lot longer. To which he'd tend to have a mini hissy fit and insist that 'Rosalie also has a lot more self control than me.' Also because I lost Alice. The best because I gained Edward, and a whole new family. But Alice isn't me, she's smart and has a future as a human! I said goodbye to her so long ago now, this just cannot be happening.  
I suddenly realized I was rocking and that Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around me, he hadn't said anything and he hadn't needed to. I knew he'd always be there no matter how stupid what I'd done had been-like jumping off a cliff to prove that he loved me or kissing Jacob McJerkballs to make him jealous. No matter how much of a bitch I'd been he was always there.

"Edward?" I asked weakly, he stopped rocking, "Tell me honestly..." I looked up, "What exactly was he thinking?"

Edward made a disgusted face and didn't look me in the eye, "I draw the line at that one." He answered, I dropped it because honestly I didn't really want to know.

"Fine." I grumbled and he stifled a laugh, I elbowed his ribs and within seconds I was pinned up against the nearest tree. "Edward..." I whispered, not daring to breathe even slightly.

"Bella..." He answered, his voice was hardly detectable. Like the swaying of the leaves on the trees. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." I kissed him, because he had this ridiculous thing where he could never tell whether he should or not. He blamed it on the whole shield thing, I called it his stupid early ninteen hundreds upbringing.

Of course when kissing a vampire and being a vampire you don't need air, it's brilliant. But makes talking hard.  
Which means I have to put the walls down.  
'Edward...' I thought, "Bella." He answered so I knew he'd heard me.

I smiled under his mouth, his hands moved, releasing my waist. I took the opportunity to jump. "Hey." I whispered when he joined me.

I climbed over to him, swinging on the branches. "Isabella."

I hovered above him, just a centimetre from his lips, "That's my name."

"Hahaha." He pushed himself up and I raised myself up simultaneously.

"I know, I'm hilarious." I grinned.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You know you're also ridiculous."

I tilted my head, moving towards him, "But that is exactly why you love me."

"God it's traumatic."

**Alice**

I glanced around a couple of times, just to see if I could see him but every time I looked I saw about as much I had before hand. Nothing. It was like he'd disappeared into the shadows. So I carried on eating and then, against my will, my mind started wandering. I did this thing sometimes, I could tell. Sometimes see, what was going to happen before it happened. Bella had always called it forshadowing, our mum had just sighed and put out another plate for Grandma. After a while I learnt to ignore it, most people didn't like freaks. But if I wasn't thinking of much else it just happened. And when waiting for the only friend I currently had I saw things, the girls I'd named the It girls of Forks were laughing so much it hurt my head even though they were so far away, Jazz had said they were called Lauren and Jessica.  
When the blonde, Lauren, turned to the blonde jock and started talking I saw flash of her and him, in her room I presumed I shut my eyes to try to dispel the image. Jessica jumped into my mind then, her and the blonde jock. Behind the bike shed. Geez, the people in this school get around. I turned from their table a looked around the room, catching glimpses of birthday parties and family dinners, English lessons and car journeys. I focussed on the cute couple Jasper had called Ben and Angela were making out in the corner, I shuddered and looked away. However not before getting a glimpse of a fancy white wedding and three kids, with her eyes and his hair.

Then I saw an image of Jasper walking towards me and turned to face him. He grinned lopsidedly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked worried, scared.

"Hey." He sighed, sitting down. I rested my head on my left hand, my elbow leaned towards him on the table.

I pursed my lips, "You okay?"

"Course I am." Jasper closed his eyes and glanced over my shoulder. "Alice..."

"That's my name..." I smiled.

"Your full name."

"I told you didn't I?" He shook his head slightly, "Alice Marie Brandon-Swan."

"Brandon-Swan..." He breathed. Jasper leant back, I frowned, there was something wrong. When I'd first seen him he looked depressed, his features-carefully sculpted, beautifully delicate-were upset, so sad. Like he had the weght of the world on his shoulders. Throughout the day he'd loosened up, his smiles lit his face up. Now he was concerned, and I was worried.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Brandon-Swan."

"Okay." Jasper buried his head in his hands. "Okay." Jasper looked up and looked me dead in the eyes. His eyes were golden, speckled with something else, brown. they were lighter than mine. Much lighter than the colour Bella and I had once shared. "You're worried." He suddenly said, I blinked.

"What?"

"Now you're confused."

"Right."

"And now you're freaked out." He smiled, it was genuine. "You think I'm a freak."

I looked down, my hands were in my lap now, fiddling with my own fingers, I examined my carefully painted red nails. "Look to your left." I whispered, "you see the blonde jock?" I asked, looking up. He nodded. "He's going to make out with both the blonde and her friend a different times in different places."  
Jasper looked at, confusion painted clearly over his face.  
"The girl in the frankly horrendous yellow cardigan behind me is planning a trip to Seattle in two weeks, early Christmas shopping. With... three of her friends." His mouth fell open slightly. "Oh, no, sorry. Two. The one in purple's going to tell her she can't come in... five, four, three, two, one." Jasper was watching over my shoulder. I heard the 'Oh really? Why?' and smiled.

"No judging then?" Jasper grinned, I grinned back. A moment too late, it smile was breathtaking. He was breathtaking.

"Freaks united." I joked, "I'm a member. We meet up every few months, we heard about you. I'm here to recruit you." He stared at my face for a few seconds and started laughing.

"You're definitely something Alice." He told me when he'd recovered.

"Oh I know."

"Can I ask you something?" He smiled, I nodded. "What are you doing tonight?" I shrugged, chewing on the apple in my hand. "Can I show you something?"

"Depends on what that something is." I answered.

"A surprise." He laughed, he'd relaxed, stopped looking over my shoulder... I wanted to I really wanted to.

"I hardly know you." I leaned forwards. "You could be a mass murderer."

"I could be." He leaned accross the table. We were only inches apart. "But you trust me, and I'm not." My eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes again. He noticed, and he'd done the same. I leaned back in my seat.

"I can't."

Jasper pouted. "Why? Too scared?" I feigned shock, he leaned back, his lazy posture mirroring mine.

"No. I mean I want to." I really want to. "But we only moved in this weekend, and I have tons of unpacking to do."

"And when will that be finished?"

"I dunno." I shrugged, "couple of weeks?"

"Can I help?" I narrowed my eyes. "Please?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to escape something?" He shrugged. "Well no, you can't." Jasper pouted, "You could be a mass murderer."

"Yes." Jasper laughed, "I could be."


End file.
